


Prompt 6: Finger Painting

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Shurley, preschool teacher extraordinaire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 6: Finger Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Misstrickster
> 
> Propmt: Finger Painting

Chuck always dreaded arts and crafts Fridays. Dreaded them. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his kids. God, he loved them, all 15 of them. After all, why would someone go into early childhood education if they didn’t like working with little kids? That’s just silly. No. It was the fact that, as lovable as the kids were, they always managed to get into some sort of trouble even when he watched them like a hawk.

Which is why, this particular Friday went as follows.

It was only ten minutes into the hour long arts and crafts portion before Chuck would have to pack the children up, make sure everything was clean, and send them out to their parents to take home. Nap time and snack time were shortly beforehand so they had plenty of energy to burn, which he found normally worked well on arts and crafts Fridays. The key word here being “normally”. 

There was nothing normal about today.

It had to be something in the fruit they had. Had to be.

“Dean! Stop eating the paste! It’s not good for you!” Chuck admonished, going over and gently coaxing the bottle of glue from the four year old and pulling his glue covered fingers from his mouth. Macaroni was stuck to his unruly dirty blond hair, his green eyes wide and innocent as if he hadn’t been doing anything. Chuck knew better. He’d been victim to those too wide green eyes before. the kid was a master at the puppy dog look, and if his brother was anything to go by, Samuel would be just as dangerous a wielder when he got old enough to master the art. Chuck had no doubt in his mind Dean would make sure of it.

Beside the boy, another, slightly smaller boy was trying to open a glitter container to get more out, his messy black hair spiked up in odd angles from glue and just natural stubbornness. His blue eyes were narrowed, brows drawn together in concentration. Chuck sighed.

“Here, Castiel. Let me help you with tha-”

The lid popped off and glitter went flying, covering the teacher and the two students in a rainbow barrage of colored glitter. Dean burst out laughing, clapping happily.

Sighing, Chuck straightened up. “Wait here. I’ll go get a cloth to get you two cleaned up.” he muttered, walking around Balthazar and Michael, the two cousins coloring on the floor together peacefully. Well at least that was two that were staying out of trouble. Unlike Micheal’s twin.

Speaking of twins, where was Castiel’s?

“STOP!!!!” Was nearly screamed in that high pitched tone of distress little kids took on. Heaad whipping around in that direction on instinct, Chuck found the trouble maker he was looking for.

“Gabriel Novak! What are you doing!?”

The golden eyed twin of Castiel’s blinked and looked up innocently from the jar of blue paint in his hands. He thought for a moment before grinning proudly. “I’m finger painting!” he stated, reaching over and spreading more blue paint on the forehead of the blond boy beside him. Lucifer Milton. Oh this could be bad.

“Gabriel! We don’t paint on your classmates!” Chuck stated, hurrying over and separating the two. He hurried Lucifer to the sink, starting to clean him off. Gabriel pouted.

“But he’s ugly! I was making him look pretty!”

“Gabriel, that’s not nice. Now apologize to Lucifer.”

The shorter pouted, kicking the floor before smirking and looking up at the slightly taller blond. “Sorry, ya great big bag of dicks!”

“Take that back!” the other snapped.

“Nu-uh! Make me!”

With that, Chuck no longer held Lucifer in his grasp, the boy having launched himself at the shorter and proceeded to roll around on the ground with him. Good thing they didn’t know how to hit properly yet.

“OW!”

Spoke too soon...

Oh he was so getting fired for this...


End file.
